The present invention relates to a carrying case for pea characters. In the prior art, carrying cases for toys and toy characters are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device including all of the aspects and features of the present invention. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
British Patent Specification 1257666 to Reynolds discloses embodiments of toys which comprise simulations of known food products. For example, the embodiment of FIG. 3 thereof discloses a simulated banana including a skin which may be opened to reveal banana slices. Of course, this is different from the teachings of the present invention which contemplates a carrying case having a handle and including openings allowing viewing of toy pea characters inside the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,351 to Webb discloses a toy consisting of a simulated chicken having chicks contained within a base made to resemble a nest. The Webb device may in no way be construed as being a carrying case.
British Patent Specification 2051593 to Wilkins discloses a device including a nest designed to contain a plurality of furry characters. Of course, the Wilkins device may in no way be construed as a carrying case nor does the Wilkins device include individual openings for viewing the individual toys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,915 to Zaruba et al. discloses a doll house having openings through which may be viewed individual characters as best seen in FIG. 1 thereof. However, the Zaruba et al. device may in no way be construed as a carrying case nor does it include chambers which closely fit around the toy characters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,129 to Gorley et al. discloses an artificial vine with individual leaves thereof having contained therein articles such as dolls. Of course, the Gorley et al. device may in no way be construed as a carrying case in the manner contemplated by the present invention nor do Gorley et al. contemplate chambers designed to closely receive toy pea characters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,194 to Gullace discloses dolls made in simulative plant-like configurations. Of course, the present invention differs from the teachings of Gullace as contemplating a carrying case designed to store, for transport, a plurality of pea-shaped characters while allowing them to be visible from outside the carrying case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,114 to Kawashima discloses a toy consisting of a plurality of characters made of soft materials and simulating peas and designed to be stored in a casing made to resemble a pea pod. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as including container structure consisting of a subchamber for each pea toy and including an individual opening in one wall of the container for viewing of each individual pea toy.